


mistletoe hung where you can see

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, this involves mistletoe and an unhealthy amount of stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: It had been a dream of Jinwoo's to kiss his special someone under a mistletoe. However, Myungjun is fantastic at dodging.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've barely proofread this because I wrote it in an hour, so I apologize in advance!

It had been a dream of Jinwoo's to kiss his special someone under a mistletoe.

From the moment he was old enough to understand the concept of mistletoe and what purpose they served in Christmas movies, he had been determined to find someone that he could kiss while pointing up with a cheeky smile at the plant hanging in a doorway. His mother would hang mistletoe up throughout the house, and when she caught him underneath one she would grab him and kiss his cheeks while he laughed and screeched and struggled to get away.

However, kissing his mother wasn't really what he had been expecting when he started having such desires, but he did make do with that until he was old enough that his mother would only giggle and shove his shoulder lightly as he dodged the doorways where she had hung up any mistletoe.

So when he started planning his first Christmas with Myungjun, he was quick to put down _mistletoe_ as part of his shopping list. He could easily corner Myungjun underneath one, and he knew his boyfriend would be ecstatic to give him a smooch with such romantic intentions.

But as it turned out, Myungjun had other plans the night Jinwoo finally hung up his mistletoe.

“I can't come over,” his boyfriend was saying into the phone. “Bin is having his Christmas party tonight. Didn't I invite you?”

Jinwoo narrowed his eyes in concentration, then checked his phone calendar. “Oh,” he muttered when he noticed the date and time listed. Apparently he had forgotten about the party in his excitement of kissing Myungjun under a mistletoe. “Yeah. Um...oops!”

Myungjun laughed, bright and happy. Jinwoo had always been certain that if the sun had a laugh, it would sound just like Myungjun's laugh. “You're such a dork, Jinwoo! Are we going to meet there, or do you want to go together?”

“Let's go together,” Jinwoo was quick to respond. “So I can come and get you around five. Does that sound good?”

“Awesome! I'll start getting ready now, then. See you in a bit, Jinwoo!”

They said their goodbyes, and the moment Jinwoo hung up his phone, he sent a text to Bin: _pls tell me u have mistltoe._

Bin's reply was less than satisfactory: _i have a christmas tree. is that good enough?_

 

* * *

 

He knocked on Myungjun's door at half past five. His boyfriend answered, dressed in the tackiest Christmas sweater possible (all Jinwoo saw was bright tinsel and actual lights flashing on a knitted Christmas tree) and looking amused. “Should've known you'd be a little late,” he commented.

Jinwoo's face was flushed. Truthfully, he would have been on time for this, except he _did_ have to run to Bin's house, hang up all of his own mistletoe, and then run to Myungjun's apartment.

The things he did for cliched romantic gestures.

But he wasn't going to tell Myungjun any of that. Instead, he offered a shy smile and shrugged his shoulders. “Lost track of time,” he said as way of an apology.

Myungjun snorted then grasped onto his hand. “You always do. It's fine, though! The party isn't until six.”

It did give them plenty of time, but Jinwoo was hoping he could use that time to drag Myungjun over to Bin's house (his feet were killing him at this point) and kiss him under the mistletoe without anyone around (save for Bin, who would totally give them space if he knew what was best for him).

Myungjun had other plans, however, and decided he wanted to stop at every house with Christmas lights and take pictures in front of them. Jinwoo thought it was adorable and precious, and his heart was filled with absolute adoration for his boyfriend, but he also _really_ wanted to kiss Myungjun under the mistletoe before the party became too crowded.

The universe had plans to mess up his cliched romantic gesture, obviously, and they didn't arrive at the party until well after it had began. Cars were already lined up outside and Jinwoo could see a large amount of people moving around in front of the windows.

“Ooh, it looks like he's invited a lot of people!” Myungjun exclaimed happily. Jinwoo returned the bright smile he was given, but his worry grew that he wouldn't get a chance to preform his life's dream before the night was over.

With this many people, it was going to be difficult to actually _kiss_ Myungjun. He'd be required to make small-talk and not show too much public displays of affection. If he could convince Myungjun to hang around until the party ended, it might be a little easier, but he wasn't even sure how long many of the guests would stay. Bin really liked talking, and Jinwoo realized suddenly that it might have been easier to convince Myungjun to come back to _his_ place – but all of the mistletoe was already hung _here_ , and not _there_.

He could have cursed his horrible common sense.

Not now, though. Not when Myungjun was happily chattering to Bin and Dongmin, both who had come over for greetings. Jinwoo smiled at his two friends and inserted himself in the conversation, though he made certain to keep an eye on the doorway nearby, just so he could plan how he could maneuver Myungjun over that way.

But trying to get Myungjun to stand still under mistletoe was basically like trying to herd cats. Myungjun was excited to talk to everyone (and everything, Jinwoo realized as he began making baby talk to Bin's goldfish). Jinwoo followed his boyfriend, joining in on discussions when Myungjun gestured for him to, but otherwise formulating any ideas he could think of just so he could kiss Myungjun underneath one of those damn mistletoe.

Finally, he believed his moment had come. Myungjun decided he had one too many cups of soda and loudly announced to Jinwoo, “I have to go pee. I'll be right back, okay?”

The mistletoe hung in the entrance to the hallway. Jinwoo happily nodded his head and began to follow Myungjun past the living room. However, it seemed as if Myungjun had other ideas about mistletoe – the moment he saw it, he suddenly darted, and Jinwoo stared at him in amazement.

“It's mistletoe,” Myungjun explained, pointing up at the entry way where the plant hung in wait.

“Yeah,” Jinwoo responded. “Um...you're supposed to kiss under-”

“I dodged the power of mistletoe!” Myungjun laughed, and it was still bright and it still reminded Jinwoo of the sun, but it also made him wonder _why_ Myungjun was laughing when he should have been giving Jinwoo a big smooch. “It doesn't affect me since I managed to get past it. You be careful under those, Jinwoo!” And then he gave his boyfriend a wink, as if he was doing him a favor, before hurrying off to the bathroom.

Had he been any less cliched, Jinwoo probably would have given up his quest. However, he was desperate to have his dream come true, so he jumped a few times in order to snatch the mistletoe down (despite nobody noticing his difficulties in reaching the mistletoe, he still felt a blush come to his face – Sanha was right, he _was_ really short). He carried his precious flower over to the bathroom, then hung it right above the closed door.

He didn't have to wait very long for Myungjun to come out again, and once he caught his boyfriend's eyes, he smiled widely and pointed up.

Myungjun noticed it instantly, and before Jinwoo could react, Myungjun had slid past him quickly. “I didn't even see that one!” he exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart in mock horror. “It almost got me, Jinwoo! Don't worry, though, I'll make sure we don't have to kiss under the mistletoe tonight!”

Jinwoo was going to scream.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the night seemed to continue in such a manner. Jinwoo would manage to force Myungjun under the mistletoe, but no matter how hard he tried, Myungjun always seemed to break free. He was laughing all the while, but Jinwoo just found himself growing frustrated.

He wanted to kiss Myungjun, at least once, under a mistletoe.

He was devising one final plan when Myungjun pulled on his jacket. Jinwoo hadn't realized it during all of his attempts to kiss him, but Myungjun looked absolutely exhausted. “Hey,” he said, then pointed at the front door. “Mind if we head out? I think I'm sleepy.”

Jinwoo glanced over Myungjun's shoulder at the mistletoe he had been eyeing for the past ten minutes. He _could_ say no. He _could_ say that he wanted to talk to Dongmin for a little bit longer. He _could_ lightly push a tired Myungjun over to the doorway, then kiss him without any objections.

But Myungjun was yawning and Myungjun was his _boyfriend_. Jinwoo would feel horrible if he forced Myungjun to stay, even at the point of falling asleep, just so he could live out some cliched fantasy he had made up in his head. He had always dreamed about kissing his 'special someone' under the mistletoe, but he had also always dreamed about being the _perfect_ partner. A perfect partner would never disregard their 'special someone's' feelings in such a manner.

So Jinwoo smiled instead. He could try next year, perhaps. He could steal a kiss when he dropped Myungjun back off at his apartment, too, and that would be good enough for him. “Sure,” he responded. “Let me go tell Bin we're leaving, alright?”

Myungjun grinned, eyes droopy and movements much slower than before, and Jinwoo found that he didn't even care if he couldn't kiss Myungjun underneath a mistletoe. They were together regardless, and that was good enough for him.

He said his goodbyes, and he and Myungjun began their chilly walk back to Myungjun's apartment. They didn't speak much at first, until Myungjun, yawning again, mumbled, “Good party.”

“Mm.”

“I think I'm going to crash once I get in.”

“You need to make it to bed first.”

“I can't.” Myungjun whined and dipped his head onto Jinwoo's shoulder. “You'll kiss me goodnight and I'll just collapse in my living room.”

Jinwoo rolled his eyes, though he had a smile on his face. “I'll drag you over to bed, then.”

“I'm too full of muscles for you to even try picking me up.”

Jinwoo couldn't help but giggle at that, and he was going to respond with what he hoped was a witty remark, but then he heard his name being called.

The two boys turned around to see Dongmin running at them, a beanie tugged messily over his hair and a small box in his hand. “Jinwoo, sorry, Bin forgot to give these back to you.”

Jinwoo stared at the box in confusion, so Dongmin continued. “It's the mistletoe you hung up. Thank you for that, by the way. It added a nice touch to our party!”

Jinwoo hoped it was dark enough that no one could see the pink rising up to color his cheeks. He cleared his throat and took the box away from Dongmin. “Sure,” he mumbled. “Uh, just wanted to, um, decorate a bit more, you know? I'll just...toss these when I get home, then.”

“Alright. Well, merry Christmas, both of you!” Dongmin waved at them and turned to walk back to his house.

Jinwoo refused to look over at Myungjun. He could feel inquisitive eyes boring into his face, and he cleared his throat one more. “A gift from my mom. I wasn't going to use it, of course.”

Myungjun leaned in closely, then opened one of the flaps on the box to reveal the mistletoe. “She sent over a lot,” he commented suspiciously.

“My mom's weird.”

“Your mom is nice.” Myungjun picked up one of the mistletoe and examined it. “Why'd you hang them up at Bin's party?”

“He, uh...didn't have any of his own.” Jinwoo gave a light laugh and prayed that he didn't sound too awkward. “So I volunteered to bring some over.”

His boyfriend wasn't an idiot, though. Jinwoo could just see Myungjun's eyes narrow in concentration before slowly meeting up with Jinwoo's own eyes. “You were trying to corner me under one, weren't you?”

“What? N-No, that's...that's just-”

“I thought it was some crazy coincidence that we kept meeting under mistletoe. And it's really cliched, you know, to kiss under the mistletoe this close to Christmas. I thought I was doing a good job dodging it.” He held the mistletoe up under the street light. “Is a mistletoe a flower or a weed?”

Jinwoo sighed loudly. “Flower, I guess. I really didn't...I mean, do you really think it's that dumb of an idea to kiss under mistletoe?”

“Well, I never said _that_. I said it's cliched.” Myungjun wiggled the mistletoe. “There's a difference there, Jinwoo.”

“Yeah, but you dodged it all night.”

Myungjun clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. “Because I thought that's what you wanted. I mean, you always pointed it out, and I didn't know _you_ were the one who hung them up. I was just playing along, but I guess we were both playing a different game.”

Jinwoo shrugged his shoulders. He found it didn't even matter too much anymore. He could give Myungjun a good-night kiss when they reached his apartment, as he had originally planned to, and then they could try kissing under the mistletoe later. “It's cool. Let's just get you to bed.” He reached up to grab the mistletoe, but Myungjun suddenly stood on his tiptoes and held it as high as he could above their heads.

“Not until you kiss me.”

Jinwoo's eyebrows furrowed. “What? You were trying to get away from-”

“I told you, I thought that's what I was _supposed_ to do. If I had known you wanted to kiss me – I mean, you could have told me, and I would have kissed you under every single mistletoe.” Myungjun looked slightly apologetic. “We haven't even been dating a year. I didn't know you would want to kiss in public.”

That was...actually rather considerate. Jinwoo took in the scene – Myungjun playing keep-away with a mistletoe, face steadily growing more red under the dim light of the street lamp, the cold, brisk air slightly brushing at his bangs – and he realized that he never wanted to kiss Myungjun more than he did at this moment.

“So to get you to bed, I have to kiss you under the mistletoe?”

Myungjun gave him a stubborn nod. “That's correct.”

“I've been given worse tasks to do,” Jinwoo joked. He pulled Myungjun close to him, and with Myungjun's arm still stretched high and dangling the plant over the two of them, he kissed his boyfriend. Myungjun's lips were always so soft and plump against his own, and tonight was no exception. His eyes closed as he kissed Myungjun as gently as possible, trying to replicate that exact romantic cliché he had always dreamed of preforming.

Somehow, it seemed more perfect than it had in his dreams.

He knew it was because he could have never dreamed that he would have someone as perfect as Myungjun by his side.

He pulled away after a bit, licking at his lips ever so slightly as Myungjun finally lowered that mistletoe. “Bedtime now?” he questioned, unable to hide the wide smile that stretched at his lips and forced his cheeks upwards.

Myungjun was smiling shyly. He put the mistletoe gently back in the box and took all of the plants away from Jinwoo. “You have to kiss me under all of these,” he suddenly stated. “And then it's bedtime.”

Jinwoo would have grinned even more if his face would allow it.

“I think I can do that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> yo shoot me up some of the christmas dollar bills [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com). and to all my readers, please enjoy the holiday season!


End file.
